borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 Looking for orion and pearls
Hi, new to item duping and such. Would like to get a couple guns duped if possible and i will dupe for you if wanted. If you'll show me how. Anyways, looking for: Orion 750+ damage 2.4 rof or so, high accuracy. Bessie 1300+ damage Tsunami 220+ damage decent rof decent scope Aries 1000+ damage decent scope Serpens 280+ Damage decent rof scope What I got to trade/dupe may seem a little crappy, but please have a look. Items are labeled by level, damage, accuracy, rof, element, mag size, and whether on not equipped with scope. ATLAS Glorious Ogre 60 312 91.3 12.5 explosivex3 52 no Solid Cyclops 48 510 96.7 .6 none 6 yes Brutal Chimera 48 446 94.4 1.3 explosivex3 6 no DAHL Desert Hornet 58 274 91.7 6.4 corrosivex3 12 yes Desert Raven 58 298 94.6 7.7 none 21 yes Hunter's Bulldog 58 188x7 71.7 1.2 none 20 no Bloody Anaconda 57 733 94.4 1.0 none 6 yes Swift Anaconda 59 755 94.4 1.9 none 6 no HYPERION Vitriolic Destroyer 59 175 96.6 13.0 corrosivex3 12 no Nasty Invader 58 179 91.0 4.6 none 20 yes JAKOBS Fearsome Skullmasher 48 253x6 91.3 .6 none 6 yes Fearsome Skullmasher 47 318x6 91.3 .5 none 6 yes Bloody Unforgiven 58 750 96.4 .7 none 6 no Hunter's Striker 50 226x7 72.9 .4 none 6 yes MALIWAN Cobalt Firehawk 59 254 94.9 2.8 incendiaryx4 18 yes Pestilent Defiler 58 1056 90.4 1.9 corrosivex4 2 no Incendiary Rhino 59 1303 91.7 .7 incendiaryx4 2 yes Vitriolic Crux 58 145x7 77.1 1.0 corrosivex4 5 no Scoped Firehawk 60 279 87.5 2.4 incendiaryx4 12 yes Combustion Hellfire 57 182 78.7 12.5 incendiaryx4 28 yes Fearsome Volcano 58 681 95.7 1.1 incendiaryx4 6 yes S+S Nasty Gemini 60 213x2 92.8 4.7 none 42 no Nasty Gemini 57 213x2 83.3 2.9 none 36 yes Lethal Crux 48 153x7 83.3 1.0 explosivex3 16 no TEDIORE Incendiary Defender 58 133x9 22.5 1.0 incendiaryx2 12 yes Malevolent Savior 59 223 85.3 10.8 none 55 yes Scoped Protector 59 204 72.8 4.7 none 12 yes Terrible Defender(carnage) 57 682 58.5 1.0 none 6 yes TORGUE Detonating Cobra 59 811 97.1 .8 explosivex3 5 yes VLADOF Caustic Surkov 58 650 94.9 1.4 corrosivex2 3 yes Caustic Rebel 51 126 90.4 5.5 corrosivex1 34 no Solid Surkov 60 779 94.9 1.3 none 6 yes Also please no modded weps, none of mine are. Anyways, gamertag is Phalanx1862, i guess friend request me so we can do this. Will get on between 10:30 adn 11:00 eastern time(usa) I Have a bessie with 1600 damage. I will trade it to you for that pesilent defilier with the 1056. Lets trade this afternoon around like 3:30 Im eastern time also. My gamertag is: NitroDragon v2 Hey dude, i appreciate your trying to help me, unfortunately I normally dont get on until about 11 our time zone, due to my wife not really caring for the video games. I dont know if you ever get on that late, but if you do, i would love to make that trade. If not, i certainly appreciate your offer. I will happilly dupe you all my gear for free man, although i'm from UK so time zones will vary. I have a good orion+most of the pearls. GT: DeviousVidrio DeviousVidrio 14:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC)